


Slip of the Tongue

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Accidents, Asgard, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Post-Avengers (2012), Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Odin discovers that Loki’s ‘redemption’ is due in part to the mortal hero he is dating. Odin demands the two of them come to Asgard. They are forced to agree, but, surprisingly, everything is going well.At least until Loki makes one tiny, little mistake and has to tell Anthony about it.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 95
Kudos: 1007





	Slip of the Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff :)  
>  ~~And I suppose, if you want, you could take it as a Valentine's Day posting? I mean, it's almost time for that XD~~  
>  And for anyone wondering, my wrist is still sore but slowly getting better :)

Loki was a master of words. A silvertongued charmer who never lost his wit and could always salvage a situation.

Except, perhaps this one.

When Odin had discovered that the cause of Loki’s ‘redemption’ was a mortal hero whom he loved and shared a relationship with; he’d been irate.

He’d sent a message through Thor that, while politely phrased, demanded that Loki and Anthony visit Asgard. 

Loki had scoffed and planned to ignore it, but Thor beseeched him; Loki was still a prince of Asgard, and while he might be willing to anger the Allfather, he should not bring that wrath down on Anthony.

When that didn’t work, Thor made the only argument that he could; if he didn’t appease Odin now, how would he ever ask for a golden apple for Anthony?

Loki had gritted his teeth and glared at Thor, but the Thunderer’s point had been made. It was why he agreed to attend.

He explained the situation to Anthony (leaving out the golden apple for now. He didn’t want to raise the other man’s hopes). Anthony was unimpressed by the demand, but had accepted that they didn’t have much choice if they wanted to keep Odin from making their lives difficult.

And surprisingly, everything was actually going _well_.

Oh, Odin attempted to trap and ensnare them, he even tried to forcibly break them apart. He wanted to see them at each other’s throats. He, for some Norns forsaken reason, doubted that they were genuine in their affection - even Thor was rolling his eyes.

And perhaps Loki was simply riding on the cloud of success. He was parading his lover around Asgard and letting the realm see his happiness. The Aesir had always whispered that he would be forever alone; unable to find a person who could stand him.

He was proving them wrong, and furthermore, Anthony was proving how _brilliant_ he was. Loki received more than a few envious stares, and he took each glance with pride. Loki was _happy_ and he was _sick_ of Odin’s attempts to sever them.

It was how he got into the argument. He should never have let himself do it; he was acting as hot-headed as Thor, and yet, in the defence of his relationship with Anthony, he would never back down.

He didn’t know how it had happened; he didn’t know _why_ he had said it. Perhaps it was his intentions bleeding through, or perhaps it was merely a slip of the tongue, but one way or another he said it before the Allfather, two advisors and three einherjar.

Loki declared, in front of them all, that he and Anthony were to wed.

The moment he realised what he’d said, his eyes went wide; the single show of his shock and dread, but Odin had latched onto it with a self-satisfied smirk.

“If that is so, Loki, then you are foolish to wait. A mortal of his age will not last.” Odin’s eye bored into Loki. “You shall wed tomorrow.”

Loki blanched and tried to backtrack. “It was to be an affair on Midgard. Anthony wishes to have his friends with him. He-”

“You may have a Midgardian ceremony,” Odin made a gesture as if he was being benevolent, but his gaze was piercing. “But you will marry on Asgard if you wish to give your mortal his apple.”

Loki stopped at those words. He had nothing to say that wouldn’t jeopardise the immortal life he wanted Anthony to have. 

Once assured that Loki wouldn’t argue, Odin declared, “It shall be done at sunrise.” 

He knocked Gungnir on the ground to confirm his decree and Loki clenched his hands into fists. He didn’t bow, instead he turned on his heel and stormed away – yet, the moment he was out of the hall, his fury at being trapped was washed away for something else; panic and fear.

How would he explain it to Anthony? 

They were committed to each other and they had even spoken about a future together. They cared for one another greatly, but they had never spoken about _marriage_. Loki had only spoken of a golden apple once and that was to confirm their existence.

They were not _ready_ for marriage – or at least, Anthony was not. Loki would marry Anthony within a heartbeat. He’d loved no other so strongly. Loki could not imagine his life without Anthony… yet, he had not planned to propose for some years.

He wanted to be certain of Anthony’s response before he dared mention it.

Now, he had no choice. Loki’s foolish words found him with a fiancé who didn’t know he was engaged, and a wedding Anthony had never agreed to share.

Loki made his way through the palace with dread. Anthony had spent the morning in Loki’s old chambers, reading books from Asgard’s library and scribbling notes to take home where he could conduct experiments.

Loki had promised to take him riding. They would visit some of Loki’s favourite spots in the forest. Anthony didn’t normally care for nature, but he knew Loki had used riding as a means to escape the palace in his youth. Anthony’s attempts to indulge Loki were painstakingly obvious. Loki adored it.

Now though, he didn’t feel warmth but nausea. How could they recover from this? How could they avoid Odin’s mockery? There had to be some way to refuse the wedding without letting everyone know he had lied.

Loki hoped Anthony would help him. He _hoped_ that while Anthony might not be ready to wed him now, he would be receptive of it in the future.

Stepping into his wing of the palace, Loki felt nervous sweat forming on his palms and he wiped them hastily. His heart was pounding and he felt ill.

He opened the door tentatively and spotted his lover sitting at Loki’s magic desk with the books; he hadn’t moved in the two hours Loki had been gone. Fondness flared through his chest, but it was only for a moment as nervousness resurfaced.

Anthony hadn’t even glanced up, so absorbed in his work; so _comfortable_ in Loki’s rooms. Loki hated having to wreck it.

“Anthony,” he whispered, shutting the door and sealing them from Heimdall or Odin’s prying eyes.

Anthony lifted his head, a smile on his lips until he caught sight of Loki. Concern instantly filled his gaze and he turned in his seat.

“What’s wrong? What did the Asshole Eyepatch do this time?”

Loki didn’t even smile at the nickname. 

“We argued,” Loki admitted softly. “He insulted us and questioned the validity of our union.”

Anthony rolled his eyes. “Can’t he get any new material? Do we need to have sex in public for him to finally get the picture?”

Loki grimaced both at the idea and at how close it actually came to what Odin sought.

“A public announcement… is… what he… what is…”

Loki trailed off, unable to admit the words. He was never normally at a loss for what to say and it made Anthony stand and step closer. He took Loki’s hands, concern in his warm brown eyes.

“Loki? Babe, you’re starting to worry me. What happened?”

Loki closed his eyes. “I made a mistake.”

“What did you do?”

Unlike so many others, the words weren’t exasperated or disappointed; they remained _concerned_ and Loki knew Anthony was already trying to find a way to help. Loki squeezed his hands and admitted.

“I told him we were engaged.”

Loki waited, a wince already beginning to form.

“Is that all?” Anthony asked, sounding unimpressed.

Loki opened his eyes and found Anthony starting to look amused. He squeezed Loki’s hands, no reprimand or displeasure in his expression.

“Does this mean he’ll finally get off our case?” Anthony asked. “Because, gotta tell ya. This isn’t a big deal so far.”

“You misunderstand,” Loki said, feeling more wretched with every word. “He knows I lied and he has demanded we prove our intention.” He swallowed. “At sunrise.”

Anthony blinked a few times. “Wait. Hold on. Are you saying we’re getting married tomorrow morning?”

Loki winced. He tried to pull his hands away, but Anthony held firm.

“Loki?” he asked again. “Are we-”

“ _Yes_ ,” Loki hissed only to cringe and amend. “No. I…” he sighed heavily. “I’m certain we can find a way around it.”

Anthony frowned. “But that would mean giving Odin the satisfaction of making us back out.”

“What other option is there?” Loki asked. “It is either that or-”

“Getting married,” Anthony stated firmly. 

Loki blinked, less at the words and more at Anthony’s tone and expression. He was determined and at ease. He didn’t seem uncomfortable or anxious. He was even starting to _smile_.

“You would marry me?” Loki questioned, awe creeping into his eyes and voice.

“Well, yeah of course,” Anthony said. He flashed a grin. “Sure, I’d prefer to do it in front of people we actually like.” He tilted his head thoughtfully. “And a romantic proposal would have been fun, but hey.” He shrugged. “It’s not like we wouldn’t have ended up here eventually, right?”

Loki still felt mystified, but beneath that was a growing joy. He pulled his hands from Anthony’s and this time he received no resistance. He cupped Anthony’s cheeks and pulled him into a soft, and loving kiss.

When they broke apart, he moved back just enough to hold Anthony’s eyes and whisper, “I love you with all that I am, Anthony Stark. I wish to spend my life with you. I wish to bind us together in every binding known to the realms. I would marry you and make you my husband. I would feed you the apple that will give you a lifespan to match my own. You are the greatest gift I could ever receive. It would be my honour to call you my bonded.”

Anthony was beaming by the end and his cheeks looked a little pink. Happiness was radiating from every pore.

“Well, what do you know,” Anthony said, emotion thick in his voice, “guess we didn’t miss the romantic proposal after all.”

Loki let out a huff of laughter, but the sound was captured by Anthony’s lips in a soft kiss. It only lasted a moment before he pulled back enough to breathe: “Yes. You’re the person I want to be with for the rest of my life. I don’t even have to think about it. Of course I’ll marry you.”

Loki smiled wide enough his cheeks hurt before kissing Anthony again.

He forgot about Asgard, and Odin, and anything that wasn’t the man in his arms who would be his husband by tomorrow. 

Loki might still hate visiting Asgard, but it had certainly given him more than he could ever have hoped for, and he couldn’t fault it for that.


End file.
